The (Angry) Village People
by deathraptor22
Summary: "Dean, why are their people chanting 'the monster must be destroyed' A somewhat cracky little ficlet about one of Dean's misadventures as a demon.


**AN: So, I wanted to write this big, long, epic story about my ideas of what could happen in season 10 (no spoilers, just my own ideas) but right now I'm in the middle of two multi-chapter stories that don't look like they'll be wrapping up anytime soon, and I know I can't do all three at once without one being neglected. But then this funny little idea popped into my head, and I figured I could just do it instead. I hope you all enjoy it! **

Sam rushed to get the door at the sound of panic wrapping on it. He trussed open the door and Dean collapsed in front of him.

It had been a month and a half since Sam had found Dean. After failing to summon Crowley he had returned to where he laid his brother's body, only to find him gone. The search took him to dark places he never wanted to go again. In the end he found Dean with Crowley who was trying to persuade Dean to break into an apparent and attack the young woman living there, an act Dean, to his credit, all things considered, was staunchly refusing to be a part of. Sam was horrified to discover Dean had become a demon, and swore to do anything in power to changed him back, even if it meant his own life. Which it might have, because the obvious answer was curing him, and the best candidate to do the was Sam, which meant possible taking up the Trails again. Things hit a snag, however, when for some reason the process wouldn't finish, and Dean was stuck in this half demon state. Apparently the only way they were going to cure Dean was to get rid of the Mark first. And that mean finding Cain and getting him to take the Mark back.

That trail however, for the time being, was rather non-existent.

They had just finished up with a basic salt-and-burn job and Dean had wanted to go out, but Sam was exhausted and wanted to sleep. Normally this wouldn't have been an issue, but even though Dean was still resisting the urge to kill he still sometime would give into -the lesser of his newfound destructive urges. Just the week before he had wound man-handled a guy they were trying to question about a mysterious death in his neighborhood who was being uncooperative. It turns out he had nothing to do with the case, just had a thing about "Big Brother." A few weeks before _that_ they were chasing down some vampires and Dean took it on himself to burn the barn they were holed up in. Which would have been fine. If it were the right barn. Fortunately the animals were out at the time, no one was hurt, and they got away before they got caught, but it was incidents like these that made Sam apprehensive about letting Dean out on his own. But, he knew that if this was ever going to work he'd have to trust Dean eventually, so Sam let him go out, hoping his faith in Dean would make the elder brother rise to the occasion, even in his current state.

Apparently it didn't work, because here Dean was, lying on the floor, looking rather out of breath. "Are you alright?" Sam asked, helping Dean to his feet.

"Yeah," Dean said, looking back at the still open door, "But we need to get out of here, right, now."

Before Sam would question Dean further he heard the sound of...chanting? Yes, it was definitely chanting. And as it got closer Sam could make out that they were saying _"The monster must be destroyed."_

"Dean, why are there people chanting 'the monster must be destroyed'?" Sam asked.

As Dean searched for an answer Sam walked over to the door and saw a group of people coming towards the motel, lighted by some source he couldn't make out yet.

"And why are they coming this way?!" He shouted, alarmed, slamming the door as if that could protect them.

"Well, I started the night out at this bar," Dean began," And I met this really hot chick and I'm talking _smoking _ man, I mean, there oughta be a law-"

"Dean!" Sam snapped, "Cut to the chase."

"Long story short, I knocked out her boyfriend's two front teeth," Dean said, "And lead the cops on a chase through a suburban neighborhood, so I try to distract them by-"

"Please," Sam said rubbing his face in his hand, "Please tell me you didn't burn down another barn."

"Actually it was shed," Dean admitted, almost sheepishly.

"Oh, God," Sam moaned, sliding down against the wall which so thin he could hear the chanting coming closer.

"Anyway, that's how I lost the cops," Dean said, "And I wound up by this lake where this little girl, couldn't have been more than six, was playing with her dolls-"

Sam's head poked up in alarm. "Dean, what did you do?"

"Relax," Dean said, "I didn't do anything to the girl. I just thought it'd be funny if I went all black eyes on her and freak her out, at least it'll teach her parent not to let her out on her own so late at night, I mean that is some irresponble parenting if I ever saw it-"

"Dean!" Sam snapped again, "What did you do to the girl?"

"Nothing!" Dean said, waving Sam off, "I just lunged at her with by black eyes out. And hey, when she fell in the lake, I dived on in and pulled her out, and how does thank me? By screaming her head off and then her dad tries to shoot me for my troubles! Since did people get so ungrateful?"

"Maybe it was because she wouldn't have wound up in the lake if you hadn't attacked her!" Sam exclaimed, then peeked out the door to see how close the (justifiably) angry mob was. They were coming down the road now and Sam could see there was over twenty people, lighted by torches. These people literally had torches! Okay, they were tiki torches, and one person had one of those giant candles on a stick you use to keep bug away, but still. Once advancement on your classic horror movie mobs was that instead of pitchforks they had guns. Well, one guy had a pitchfork, but Sam found the three riffles more worrisome.

_"If we act fast maybe we can get to the car before they get here," _Sam thought. "We're getting out of here," He said, grabbing Dean's wrist "_Now_."

And with that Dean and Sam rushed outside and Sam jumped into the driver's seat, and stomped on the gas. And he didn't slow down until the light of tiki torches was nonexistent in the rearview window.

They drove in complete silence until they reached the safety of the bunker. Once he put the car in park he took a deep breath, turned to Dean and said in voice that made it known he meant business, "Dean, until we get you back to being human you are never going anywhere on your own again. Either me, or Cas or someone else I trust-and that means, not Crowley in fact, I'm gonna kill him next time I see him-will escort you everywhere from now on."

"But I-" Dean began, but Sam quieted him with a raised finger. "I didn't-" Dean tried again but Sam raised a finger and his chest was heaving and he had that I'm-about-to-punch-the-wall look. Once it appeared Sam had calmed down Dean asked, "What about when I have to go to the bathroom?"

"Only ones without windows. And then we'll wait at the door."


End file.
